Batman (Logan Wayne)
History Michael Kilmer Was A Worker At Lexcorp And Was Studying Superman's Blood Mixed With Red Kryptonite Until Lex Luthor Beated Him Up And Threw Him Into The Vat And Was Taking To The Hospital For 3 Weeks And Then Broke Out And Then Started Terrorizing Metropolis And Even Defeated The Justice League Single Handedly Impressing Lex Luthor Who Was Watching Later Michael Creates A Terrorist Organization Known As Viper, Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Intellect': Able To Think 100 Times Faster And Utilize That Much More Of His Mind Than Your Average Human For Information Processing And Sorting, The Reaper's Mind Is Virtually A Computer Built For Strategy And Problem-Solving, One That Works At Optimal Ability Even When Under Stress And Fatigue As He Apparently Uses 100% Of His Brain (As Opposed To The Myth That The Average Human Only Uses Around 10% Of Their Brain). He Is Also Ingenious In Devising Solutions Against Superior Aspects Of Opponents, Can Observe And Exploit, And Can Calculate Distance, Speed, And Time At Lightning Speeds; His Sense Of Timing Is Superb, Bordering On Perfection. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Reaper's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 200 Times Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Any Attack, Even Gunfire, * Superhuman Agility:: The Reaper's Agility, Balance, And Bodily Coordination Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Far Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. The Reaper Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, And Trampolines. Due To His Incredible Strength And Flexibility, The Reaper Is Extremely Acrobatic And Is Able To Preform High Jumps, Somersaults, Flips *'Superhuman Speed': The Reaper Is Able To Move At Incredible Speeds By Sheer Force Of Will. They Can Match Most Other Speedsters In Super-Fast Movements, Reactions, And Processes. They Can Use This Power To Disarm Opponents Without Heightened Reflexes, Catch Bullets Or Shrapnel Or Cross Vast Distances In Seconds. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Reaper Can Exert Himself At Peak Capacity Greater Then Any Human Could. *'Superhuman Strength': The Reaper Possesses Strength That Is Greater Than A Normal Human. He Can Lift Much Heavier Objects That Cannot Be Moved Without Use Of Machinery And Overpower Normal Humans And Send Them Flying About Twenty Of Feet Away. With His Strength, He Can Tear Any Solid Objects Like Concrete With Ease. In Addition, His Strength Extends Into His Leg Muscles As He Is Able To Leap Great Distances. *'Superhuman Senses': The Reaper's Senses Have Been Augmented To Higher Levels Of Ability. He Can Perceive Things Better Than A Normal Human. *'Superhuman Hearing': The Reaper's Hearing Is Sensitive Enough To Hear Any Sound At Any Volume Or Pitch. With Skill, Practice, And Concentration, They Can Block Out Ambient Sounds To Focus On A Specific Source Or Frequency. As Such, They Can Identify A Person By Their Heartbeat, Or Pick Out A Single Voice In An Entire City. *'Superhuman Sense Of Smell' *'Superhuman Vision' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Reaper Possesses A Superhuman Healing Factor That Allows Him To Regenerate Damaged Or Destroyed Bodily Tissue With Far Greater Speed And Efficiency Than An Ordinary Human. The Reaper Is Able To Heal From Injuries Such As Slashes, Puncture Wounds, Bullet Wounds, Beheading, And Severe Burns Within Moments. He Can Regrow Missing Limbs And Organs His Head Or Any Other Limb Can Be Reattached Using This Ability, But Has To Be Placed In The Proper Place. Even Though Being Beheaded, The Reaper Can Still Move his Body Normally. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' The Reaper's Body Is Highly Resistant To Most Drugs And Toxins. For Example, It Is Extremely Difficult, Though Not Impossible, For Him To Become Intoxicated He Can, However, Be Affected By Certain Drugs, Such As Tranquilizers, If He Is Exposed To A Large Enough Dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The Unique Regenerative Qualities Of The Reaper's Healing Factor Also Extend To His Immune System, Rendering Him Immune To The Effects Of All Known Diseases And Infections. *'Telepathic Immunity': The Healing Factor Causes His Brain Cells To Be In A Constant State Of Flux And Regeneration, Rendering Him Immune To Psychics *'Possession Resistance': Similar To The Telepathic Immunity, The Reaper Is Able To Remain In Control Of Himself While Supernatural Beings Are Trying To Take Control Of Him. *'Enhanced Immunity': The Reaper's Regenerative Abilities Have Some Affect On His Body's Ability To Process Through Harmful, Foreign Substances And He Has Become Naturally Immune To Deadly Poisons And Illnesses. *'Bullet Immunity': The Reaper Is Completely Immune To Bullets, He Was Brought Down By A Shotgun But Still Kept Getting Up. *'Pain Immunity': The Reaper's Pain Peceptors Were Disable To The Point He's Completely Immune To Physical Pain. *'Heat Immunity': The Reaper Is Completely Immune To Heat. *'Fire Immunity': The Reaper is Completely Immune To Fire. *'Cold Immunity': The Reaper is completely immune to Cold. *'Ice Immunity': The Reaper Is Completely Immune To Ice. *'Invulnerability': The Reaper Is Completely Immune To Any Physical Damage He Receives. *'Super-Memory': With His Accelerated Brain Activity, The Reaper Can Receive Or Process Large Amounts Of Information And Data At Once, Reading Words And Pictures At A Fast Pace. The Reaper Does Have A Photographic Memory With Total Recall And Has The Ability To Super-Read An Entire Encyclopaedia In Seconds And He Can Retain Large Amounts Of Information Flawlessly. *'Super Stamina': The Reaper Can Run, Exercise, Or Take Part In Strenuous Action For Days On End Without Getting Tired He Never Sweats *'Self-Sustenance': He Does Not Need To Eat Or Sleep (But Is Still Capable Of Doing So) And Doesn't Require Oxygen To Breath Enabling Him To Travel In Space And Underwater Unprotected. *'X-Ray Vision': The Reaper Can See Through Any Type Of Matter, Except Just By Concentrating. It May Appear As A Skeletal Image Similar To The Ones Seen On Hospital X-Rays, Or It May Be A full color Image. *'Super Leap': The Reaper Can Combine His Super Strength And Dexterity To Preform Highly Accurate Super Leaps. *'Super Hearing': The Reaper Can Hear Indirect Whispers, Frequencies, Pitches, And Other Volumes Of Sound From Vast Distances. *'Heat Vision': The Reaper Can, As A Conscious Act, Fire Beams Of Intense Heat At A Target By Looking At It. Typically, The Power Is Seen As Two Beams Of Red Light Emanating From The Eyes. These Beams Can Be Made Invisible, Allowing The Power To Be Undetectable. The Maximum Temperature Of Their Heat Vision Is Said To Be Around That Of A Nuclear Detonation. They Can Also Consciously Determine The Area Affected, Down To The Microscopic Level. *'Flight': The Reaper Can Manipulate Graviton Particles, In An Unknown And Apparently Unconscious Manner, To Defy The Forces Of Gravity. Under One Earth Gravity, They Are Capable Of Speeds Of Multi-Mach Speeds In Earth's Atmosphere. Their Control Of Their Flight Is Very Precise And They Can Perform Aerobatic Feats Such As Hovering, Flying Backwards And Even Lifting Great Weights While Flying. *'Teleportation': The Reaper Could Teleport From Once Place To Another In Rhe Blink Of An Eye. He Could Take Others With Him, If He Consciously Desired So To Do. *'Telepathy': Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others *'Telepathic Illusion': Ability To create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak': He Can Extend These Defenses To Others Around Him As Well. *'Psi Link': Ability To Eevelop A Mental Link With Any Person Which Remains As A Connection To That Individual. *'Telepathic Camouflage:' Ability To Mask Himself, And Other Peoples Presence From Those Around Him. Can Telepathically Disguise Himself, Making His Appearance To Those Around Him Quite Different (Changing The Appearance Of Clothing, As Well As More Involved Disguising). *'Mind Blast': Ability To Place Large Amounts Of Information In Another's Mind. *'Mind Control': Ability To Control The Minds Of Others Upon Mere Concentration. This Power Can Allow Him To Completely Shut Down Several People's Minds, Making It Appear As If Time Has stopped. *'Mind Possession': Ability To Possess The Mind Of Another, And Use That Being's Body As His Own. *'Mind Alteration': Ability To Alter The Minds Of Others By Force Of Will. *'Mental Amnesia': Ability To Cause Loss Of Particular Memories And Amnesia In Another Person Er Even In A Group Of People. *'Psionic Shield': Ability To Erect A Psychic Shield For Protection Of Himself And Of Other Minds. *'Psionic Blasts': Can Project Psionic Force Bolts Which Have No Physical Effects But Which Can Affect A Victim's Mind So As To Cause The Victim Pain Or Unconsciousness And Can Even Kill An Adversary. *'Astral Projection': Ability To Astral Travel And Communicate With Others Astrally Through His Own Will, Or Through Contact With The Thoughts And Memories Of Others. In The Astral Realm, He Can Use His Powers To Create "Ectoplasmic" Objects. He Can Engage In Long Range Astral Projection On The Earthly Plane. *'Mental Detection': Can Sense The Presence Of Another Superhuman Within A Small But As Yet Undefined Radius Of Himself By Perceiving The Distinctive Mental Radiations Emitted By Such A Being. *'Mind Transferal': Able To Transfer Both His Mind And Powers Into Other Host Bodies If His Own Physical Body Could Be Somehow Killed. *'Absorb Information': Ability To Quickly Process And Store Information, By Mental Transference. *'Molecular Reconstruction': Able To Restructure Himself After The Removal Of His Intrinsic Field, Deathlok Is Not Limited To Use This Reconstruction Power Only On Himself. He's Taken Apart Most Inanimate Objects And Even Taken Apart Human Beings As Well As Reconstructing martian Sand Into Large Glass Structures. *'Intangibility': Bullets And Blows Travel Through The Reaper, As Such He Can Allow All Objects To Pass Through Him Without So Much As A Reaction. He Can Extend This Ability To Others And Other Objects. *'Teleportation': Able To Remove And Reassemble The Particles And Molecules Of Any Object From One Location To Another With A Single Thought. Deathlok Has Teleported Huge And Small Objects, People And Animals Alike. *'Bio-Fission': Able To Split And Replicate His Being, This Ability Has Only Been Shown On Himself. He's Become Many Different Completely Sentient Versions Of Himself That At First Seem To Be Different Entities, But Are Each A Divided Consciousness Of Deathlok. *'Bio-Fusion': Likewise With His Bio-Fission Ability, The Reaper Can Bring His Sentient Copies Back Into His Body Without Any Adverse Side Effects. It Is Unknown What Would Happen If Someone Were Actually Able To Kill One Of The Clones, But More Than Likely Nothing Would Happen To The Original. *'Size Alteration': Able To Grow Or Shrink Incredibly Fast Without A Seeming Limit. He Displays Great Abilities And Focus While At These Sizes Without A Loss Of Control In Any Fashion. *'Immortality': The Reaper Is Functionally Immortal. He Is Immune To The Effects Of Aging And Is Immune To All Known Earthly Diseases And Infections. The Reaper Is Also Beyond The Need Of Food, Water, Or Oxygen. *'Energy Generation': The Reaper Can Generate Various Forms Of Energies For Destructive Purposes Such As Powerful Concussive Blasts Of Red Energy. *'Soul Capturing': The Reaper Can Capture A Soul Against The Will Of The Person He Is Stealing It From. *'Mind Control': The Reaper Has Demonstrated The Power To Control Millions Of Minds At Once *'Metamorph' - The Reaper Can Alter The Formation Of His Biological Cells At Will. As A Result He Can Cause Himself To Look And Sound Like An Exact Duplicate Of Any Human Of Either Sex, Wearing Virtually Any Kind Of Clothing. His Control Is So Exact That He Can Precisely Duplicate Another Persons Retina Pattern In His Own Eyes, Finger, Palm And Skin-Pore Patterns On His Own Hands And Skin, And Vocal Cords To Match Voices To The Point Of Corresponding Voiceprints. He Can Also Make Himself Look Exactly Like A Person Who Is Physically Bigger Than Himself, Though He Will Not Weigh As Much As The Real Person Does. *'Energy Absorption': The Reaper Has Shown The Ability To Absorb Energy *'Energy Projection': The Reaper Has Shown To Be Capable Of Projecting Intense Electric Blasts Able To Disintegrate A Normal Person. *'Fire Manipulation': The Reaper Is Shown To Be Capable Of Blasting Fire And Manipulating The Fire In A Very Limited Way. *'Matter Manipulation:' The Reaper Can Manipulate Matter Allowing Him To Freeze Large Bodies Of Water, Ereate Massive Holes In The Ground Without Digging, And Make Molecules Unstable. *'Telekinesis': The Reaper Possesses Telekinetic Abilities Enabling Him To Levitate And Manipulate Living Beings, Inanimate Objects, And To Some Extent Energy, Psionically. He Can “Lift” As Much As 100 Tons Of Weight And Possibly Even More And Can Achieve Other Effects. *'Intangibility': The Reaper Can Traverse Through Solid Materials Without Breaking Them, Probably Through Matter Manipulation. Abilities *'Martial Arts Master': Even Prior To Being Taught By Ra's Al Ghul, The Reaper Possessed Great Skills As A Combatant. Following His Time In The League of Assassins, The Reaper Became A Skilled Enough Fighter To Defeat Every Opponents Simultaneously, *'Indomitable Will': The Reaper's Willpower And Absolute Belief In His Goals Are What Make Him Such A Dangerous Opponent, *'Leadership': The Reaper Is A Highly Influential Man, *'Intimidation': Being Trained In the Ways Of League of Shadows, The Reaper Mastered Art Of Instilling Fear In Others *'Driving': Proficient At Combat Driving. Has Learned Improved Vehicle Designs. Was Trained And Proficient In Basic Vehicles Operations. *'Marksmanship': Through His Training, The Reaper Has Become Skilled In Throwing Projectiles Weapons, Archery As Well As A Gun That Shoots Out Bombs. *'Interrogation': Using His Intimidating Appearance And Voice He Is Able To Get Information Out Of People As Well As Tactics Such As Hanging People Upside Down From A Building Or Even Pushing Them Off A Building. *'Investigation': The Reaper Is A Brilliant Detective And Highly Skilled At Gathering Evidence, *'Stealth': His Training Has Made Him A Master At Stealth Capable Of Disappearing Into The Shadows And Sneaking Up On Unsuspecting Prey. *'Weaponry': Through His Martial Arts Training, He Has Become An Expert On Many Types Of Weaponry. He Is An Exceptional Swordsman *'Tactical Analysis': The Reaper Is A Master Tactician *'Psychology': The Reaper Understands Human Psychology Very Well. He Predicts His Enemies' Next Move And Uses It Against Them * Acrobatics: The Reaper Has Displayed On Many Occasions That She Is An Expert In Acrobatics, And Often Uses This Skill While Fighting, Evading Enemy Fire And Scaling Rooftops *'Multilingualism': The Reaper speaks With Fluency n English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, And Is Possibly Fluent In Other Languages. He Has Knowledge Of The Alien Language Of Tamaran. Category:Bad Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Metahumans